Bulma The demi Sayian!
by HurricaneLili
Summary: What do you mean Bulma has a tail? What will poor Veggie do? Set afterthe androids and Cell have been defeated
1. What do you mean bulma has a tail?

BULMA THE DEMI-SAYIAN  
  
HIYA everyone! I know my last fic sucked so this one is to say I'm sorry k?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Trunks (DAMN!!! He's not in the fic though)  
  
Well I do own Nia She's MINE you can't have her! Oh and I don't own android 17 either (DOUBLE DAMN!!!!) Well let's get this fic  
  
Over with.  
  
  
  
RING RING!!!!! The telephone screamed. "I'll get it!" Bulma yelled. Moshi Moshi? This is Bulma. Hi Bulma this is Yamcha. Listen I wont be able to make it tonight I have to work over time.  
  
That's okay Yamcha How does Saturday sound? That'll Be great Yamcha the baths getting cold come on! Came a feminine voice over the phone Who was that YAMCHA? I asked Oh she's just a friend yeah a friend he answered a little too quickly JUST A FRIEND HOW DARE YOU YOU CHEATER AND TO THINK I SLEPT WITH YOU TWICE!!!!!!!! SLAM!!!!! Came the sound of a door. So you slept with her twice huh Yamcha well today buddy your going to have more than one girl walking out on you! The Second is ME! She screeched over the phone were through Yamcha you hear me THROUGH! I slammed the phone down not caring if it permanently damaged Yamcha's ears. She turned to see a very shocked Sayian no ojie standing in the doorway. To say it in a good way his eyes were the size of side plates. The reason simple: Bulmas ki had shot up- ward until she would have been classified an elite warrior on Vegeta-sei. She was actually hovering a few inches of the ground her ki was so high. But you can trace her bloodlines and find she has a sayian great-great- great-great-great grand father. She may have only been 1/16th sayian but the more human the more powerful the sayian. Her tail had been cut off at birth and she was never told about it. She stopped dead in mid-air. Then looked at Vegeta. She could sense how powerful he really was KI Level: 10,000. She blinked in surprise ' That couldn't be Vegeta's Power level it's too low, his is 20,000 he told me but that--must be--MINE!' She flew over Vegeta to the gravity room and cranked it up to 100 times earth gravity. She wasn't even fazed by it. She felt something coiled around he waist, looked down at it, and gasped it was a tail!  
  
THUD She had fainted. Vegeta came rushing in when he heard the thud. He picked her up with ease and carefully noted the navy tail that fell limply behind her as he set her on her bed. She stirred slightly and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck while whispering "Thank you" and kissing him on the cheek. Vegeta smirked and hugged her back whispering "Your welcome". As he left he could've sworn her heard Bulma mumble "I love you V-Chan." But he couldn't ask because she had fallen asleep again. He went to the gravity room to train but ended up just sitting and thinking about what had just happened. Then it came to him Bulma must be at least 1/16th sayian if not then she wouldn't have a ki so high or a tail. Hmm I wonder if she is stronger than her present ki suggested. Her tail alone was strong it left a mark on his wrist before it had hung limp at her side. Hmm.  
  
DBZgurl: Kinda makes you wonder doesn't it? Android K: Yeah it does I wonder where Yamcha went. * Yamcha walks in completely oblivious to his present situation * Yamcha: Hey guys wazzup? Android K: So that's where he went. * Grins Evilly at Yamcha While getting out a laser, double edge axe, sword and chi chi's frying pan * Chi chi: (from the sidelines) I taught him everything he knows. DBZgurl: Please Review? Huh? Pretty please? (uses author powers behind back and puts Yamcha in a frilly pink dress and make up. That wont come off till the end!!! MUAHHAHAHAHAH! 


	2. 17's Back in action

Bulma the demi-sayian  
  
Hello again! Well remember when I said that the Dress and make up wont come off till the end well I meant the end of the fic. Whoops gotta go pry Android K away from Yamcha. Enjoy!!  
  
Bulma stirred she vaguely remembered the night before and decided to visit her friend Nia who lived in the mountains north of West City. The last time she visited Nia had been piecing Android 17 back together. She had already brought his command system to Bulma to reprogram. Bulma needed to bring it over there anyway. She got dressed in a purple sparkle tank top and blue short shorts. She left Vegeta a note saying where she had gone and why. She got 17's motherboard chip (its 2in by 2 in) and un-capsuled a motorbike and sped of to the north.  
  
  
  
  
  
~UP IN THE MOUNTAINS~  
  
  
  
Sigh * ' You know you really are cute 17 I just wish Bulma would Finnish the motherboard chip so you can be back online ' thought Nia as she gazed at the handsome dull eyed man that was sat in her lab. She had done everything she could to fix the MBC but she couldn't overpower the lust to kill in his system. ' What do you mean cute? ' Came a voice in her head. In that second she had been staring into his eyes and they had flashed when that thought went through her head. She heard someone land outside. She dashed out the door ready to defend her home. " BULMA!! I don't believe its you finally you found the time to visit! Yeah!!!" " Whoa! Cool it Nia I came to ask you're advice and I brought the MBC its all done." " Great we can put it in now but the weirdest thing happened to me just a minute ago. I could've sworn that I heard 17's voice in my head and when I heard that thought I saw his eyes flash." " Hmm very weird. Well maybe we can ask him when he's online again." " Yeah lets go!" Nia led Bulma to the lab and took the chip gently from Bulmas hands then placed it on the back of his neck where there was a compartment for it when she placed it back and shut the compartment she felt strong arms encircle her waist and turn her to look at him. It was 17. She put her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. "Thank you " He whispered in her ear. "It was you that asked the question in my mind wasn't it? Well to answer your question of course your cute!" " HAHAH well I'm glad I can say the same about you. I wouldn't of liked it if some old hag had pieced me back together." " Well coming from you I'd take that as a compliment." She led 17 over to Bulma and introduced them. " 17 This is Bulma, Bulma 17." While 17 went off somewhere Bulma told Nia her problem. " Well if you ask me I'd say that improves the chances of you two getting together." Came 17's voice from outside. " He's right I do like him but I don't know if he likes me." She said softly " I know that he does." "Thank you both so much she said while hoping on her motorbike and speeding back to CC. In CC she went up to her room with a big smile on he * DING- DONG * went the doorbell. She growled and mentally prepared herself to beat the person on the doorstep to a bloody pulp. When she opened the door she found Yamcha on the doorstep. She growled even louder. Yamcha (Being the idiotic person that he is) thought it was a love growl " Hey babe I just ah wanted to see if you wanted to see a movie with me?" He asked hopefully "HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST WALTZ BACK INTO MY LIFE WITH A BOQUTE OF FLOWERS AND SOME CANDY WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YAMCHA I SAID WERE THROUGH!!!! And she pounced on him like a rabid she-wolf wanting to tear him limb from limb while yelling at the top of her lungs about un-loyal boyfriends and how if he ever came back that she would get Nia and 17 and Goku and all the others (including Vegeta) and have them KILL him. "AND DON'T COME BACK YOU BAKA!!!!!!" She then stormed up to her room un-aware of a certain Sayian no Ojai watching. ' Wow Most sayians would wipe an entire planet clean of the most dangerous creatures in the universe to have her as a mate including me. ' Just as Bulma was about to fall asleep there was a knock on her door. She moved to open the door as she thought ' Who else would be up at this hour?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Dun Dun Dun!!!!!!!! Who's at the door and does Vegeta like Bulma? Only Dende and me know! ^.^ Dende: Yup ; ) 


	3. What's a tappin' at the window?

Bulma the demi-Sayian  
  
Hello again this is DBZgurl! Sorry if this chappie is super short but I'm writing in comp. Class. Thanx for the reviews I wasn't expecting that many!  
  
Well on with the fic.  
  
Recap: Just as Bulma was about to fall asleep there was a knock on her door. She moved to open the door as she thought ' Who else would be up at this hour?'  
  
~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.  
  
Just as Vegeta had scanned the house for un-familiar sounds or smells he heard a knock on someone's window or door. As he moved toward where the sound came from it became more persistent. He lifted himself up of the ground and flew silently through the house in search of the persistent noise.  
  
As Bulma moved toward the door her newly keen ears guided her to the window on the north wall. She peered at it with her newly found keener vision and when she heard the 'knock' or tap on the window she didn't see a hand outside the window but small rocks hitting it.  
  
She tried to sense a ki on the ground outside and it was a very faint human ki. She then sensed it was a female. She walked over to the window and peered out and saw one of the girls she had previously seen Yamcha with. She opened her window and whispered as loud as she dared " Hey! Why are you throwing rocks at my window?" While looking down at her.  
  
" Oh! Sorry if I woke you up or scared you, but were you with a guy named Yamcha at all? " She whispered up at me peering thru her bangs. "Yeah I was, until today he is such a cheater! What's your name anyway?" I asked as she dropped the small pebbles she was holding. " I have a plan to cut him down to size. My names Lilo. He cheated on me too. I was so mad."  
  
"Well get up her girl go around front we can have a sleepover!" They both burst into giggles of delight. As soon as she was out of sight heading around front she burst out of her room still giggling madly. She ran into Vegeta in the hallway.  
  
" What was that annoying tapping onna?" Vegeta said annoyed but Bulma could see the worry deep within his onyx eyes. (AN: I LOVE that story! Because of his onyx eyes! That girl is AWESOME!) " Well Veggie that was my friend Lilo trying to get in and she flew over him and to the front door. 


	4. Autors note

Authors note: Sorry but if you go up to the address bar and type in chapter=3 you'll get the new names and the next chappie! C ya! 


End file.
